


From a TARDIS to Stars

by matthewsmith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewsmith/pseuds/matthewsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes quiet is a nice thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a TARDIS to Stars

He stopped right in front of him, Crimson glancing towards Turquoise as Clever smiled softly. He knew he hadn’t meant to, breaking his hearts was something he would always avoid. Always go about another way. Make it something else. Hadn’t the Doctor gone through enough? To have him in the end not being able to get away from a subject.

Clever knew he couldn’t have avoided it for long and that’s where he found him, lonely, no one there to be with him.

That’s where he was too, right here helping. To make one Time Lord, realize that nothing, no problems would take a silly Cyber Planner away because some things can’t be agreed on, or solved some way that neither can do. Sometime they just try to work through it together. He loved the Doctor. Standing outside the TARDIS he held a Sonic screwdriver, seemingly beeping loudly like it had found something that was in front of him, and if Clever was honest he did. He had found the him again. Found the one guy who he felt the need to be there for. To go through everything with. To make that effort. Did it matter to him that much? Yes. It mattered, it mattered so much to him.

Clever was the first to move and hug the Time Lord. “I care about you idiot.” He told him with a soft tinge to his voice. No more. But instead of going into the TARDIS Clever took the Doctor’s hand and took him somewhere. 

Where they could forget the troubles.

Leading the Doctor, they stopped in a quiet place. Every star appeared brighter, catching his attention to worry about asking Clever a question.

A smile. Sure it wasn’t the biggest, but to Clever it was a start.

A kiss on the cheek, made a blushing Time Lord look at him. “I love you.” The lights lit up, brightly on Clever’s face, smiling brightly as the Doctor’s face reddened. Sometimes being reminded was all. Sometimes or most times when it came to two non-humans, being there was what they needed. 

And sometimes just sometimes in the end what they needed was a reminder to keep on going. Especially when you have that one Cyber Planner to show you to see a world in a different light.


End file.
